


too hot (hot damn)

by afterreign



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterreign/pseuds/afterreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word ‘hot’ can describe many things. It describes the public bath the two are soaking in together. It describes the little bursts of anger the dark prince gets whenever he’s riled up. It can even describe a certain bowman, but only in rare cases. Very rare cases. — Leo/Takumi, with a lesson about cultural differences.</p><p>("What is," he sighs, trying to control his temper, " this… <em>onsen<em>, you Hoshidans call it?")</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>alternate title: two losers about to fight in a hot spring</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot (hot damn)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like I haven't written anything in a while and decided to write something short, but no worries, there will be a second part to this that will definitely be longer! Plus, I wanted to try writing for this pairing. Hopefully it pleases the Takuleo (Leokumi?) fans!
> 
> Please be wary of spoilers! And also, if you see any mistakes, please inform me about them!
> 
> With that, please enjoy!

"… It's too hot."

"I would be worried if it wasn't."

It takes all of Leo's will to not slice off the bowman's head.

Thanks to Kamui's brave (and _reckless_ , but Leo doesn't bother to mention it) decision, the armies of Nohr and Hoshido joined forces to dethrone King Garon—Leo's father. It should have been disheartening since they  _are_  family, he supposes, but the dark knight wasn't close to his father; no one was, really. And now that he thinks about it, his dad had only barked out orders to him and the rest of his siblings, not showing really any signs of affection unless they did his bidding. Honestly, what kind of father treated his own children as servants?

So now, the armies of Nohr and Hoshido have teamed up as one. … It doesn't particularly mean he'll be best friends with everyone, however. For Leo, he'll just have to deal with being in this odd sort of realm for Kamui.

Being here isn't so bad, though. It's obviously far more pleasing to the eye than Nohr. Instead of constant shades of greys and blacks, vibrant teals and reds decorated buildings upon buildings. Warm sunlight peeked through trees of cherry blossom, pink petals falling gracefully to the ground. The place is surely aesthetically pleasing, Leo will give it that.

It was nothing like the coldness Castle Krakenburg had. Towering, stone walls. Crimson carpets lining the floor to guide people where to walk. A gigantic throne made for only the King himself. Nohr practically barked out, "Keep away!" with the way the kingdom was designed. Yet he still called Nohr his home. An unwelcoming home, but a home nonetheless.

Leo shakes his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking of Nohr. What he does need to think about is Kamui and how this is all for  _him_ : his big brother, the one he spent his time with in the frigid, unfriendly walls of—

"Will you just stand there and watch?"

Hate is a strong word, Leo knows, and that's why he'll use it. Out of all Kamui's biological siblings, his brother just had to make him hang out with the most annoying man in the whole country. This brat must be around the same age as him, yet he throws tantrums like it's nobody's business and just so happens to be so goddamn cautious of everyone to boot.

_Seriously, what is this guy's problem? Does he even trust his own family?_

"Hello?" The archer—Takumi, is it? Even his name ticks Leo off, for Anankos's sake—waves a hand in the Nohrian's face before adding, "What, never seen an  _onsen_  before?"

The blond clicks his tongue, taking a look around the place. Takumi had led him to some building with a reddish-colored roof and a blue door, but that didn't really give him any hints to where they exactly are. Inside, brick walls and stone floors greeted the two. Multiple wooden baskets are lined up on shelves, yet the purpose of them remains unknown to him. All he does know, however, is that it is unmistakably  _hot_.

He clenches his fist. There's no way he can fight this brat without making a scene. "What is," he sighs, trying to control his temper, " this…  _onsen_ , you Hoshidans call it?"

Takumi rolls his eyes. Leo almost congratulates him—the poor prince must be trying to find his brain in that big head of his.

"You did say you wanted to take a bath, right?" the bowman retorts, not answering the question at all. The Hoshidan prince gestures to another room. "Well, here's a place you can bathe in."

Following where Takumi pointed to, a puff of hot steam met an unexpectant Leo, the blond himself jumping from the sudden… whatever it is.

 _Hot._  Peeking inside, the dark knight notes the generous amount of clear water in the bath. Large, rectangular pillars surround the pool of water, and something akin to a fountain pours in even more water into the bath. He can't but help think it's a bit extravagant for just one person.

He turns to Takumi, nodding his head in approval. "What a big bath. I wouldn't have expected whoever is responsible for this to be wasting their money on such trivial things, though."

"It saves more money than you think," the bowman says, stripping—

_Wait, what?_

"W-what are you doing?" the blond splutters, whipping his head in the opposite direction.

Takumi's tone is condescending, to say the least. "I'm… undressing?"

"I can tell, thank you very much," Leo spits out. "But why? You're not the one bathing; I am."

He's midway of untying the ribbon of his clothes before stopping to glare at the prince of Nohr. "I know the country you were… spawned from is deemed as 'glory-seeking' and all, but I didn't expect your people to be 'bath-seeking' either."

"Is that supposed to be some amusing joke?"

"It is."

Leo groans. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Do you really not know what an  _onsen_  is?" The blond doesn't respond; Takumi shakes his head. "I guess you're not that educated in our culture. Shouldn't be surprised, though."

The dark knight grits his teeth. "Just. Say. It."

"We're at a hot spring. You strip, put your clothes in one of those," he explains, jabbing a thumb to the assorted baskets, "and go into the bath. Usually, there would be other people here, but it's just us at the moment."

 _Bathing… with other people?_  A shiver runs down Leo's spine, and he cringes at the utter thought.  _That sounds absolutely… foul._

Takumi must have seen the look on the blond's face because he immediately smiles. It's not like the soft smiles from Camilla gives nor the cheery grins from Elise shares but a smile—no, a  _smirk_  full of mischief directed towards him.

Leo inwardly groans.  _Dear Anankos, help me._

"Is the little prince of Nohr scared of bathing with his fellow allies?" Takumi taunts in the most annoying manner possible, taking off his black gloves at an achingly slow tempo.

The blond hesitates before sliding off his headband and motions to take off his armor. Leo scoffs, accepting the other prince's challenge. "Of course not."

**Author's Note:**

> yELLS THEY'RE GONNA FUCKIN FIGHT
> 
> So thank you for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it! ^^ The following will be notes about this chapter:
> 
> \- The usage of the name Kamui  
> I despise Kamui's localized name. Corrin immediately makes me think of corn. Corn. Although I will use localized name for every other character (Leo for Leon, Kaze for Suzukaze, Hana for Kazahana, etc.) I can't get used to the name Corrin. Apologies!
> 
> \- "What, never seen an onsen before?"  
> Onsen is the Japanese word — Hoshidanese in this case — for hot springs. Something similar occurs in Kaze and Charlotte's supports when Kaze uses the Hoshidanese word for towel. As to how Nohrians and Hoshidans are able to talk in the same language for the most part, I'll never know.
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, I'll be going on a Fire Emblem 13/14 fanfiction binge. If you're curious as to what I'll be writing and want to vote on what I should write go [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/~afterreign)!
> 
> Well, thank you for reading and have a nice day! \o/


End file.
